Time and time again
by Blue Tagg
Summary: Nick has been having weird dreams, but he feels that their more then just dreams. Meanwhile, the ZPD are trying to capture a horse who can somehow disappear and reappear in an instant. Are Nick's dreams and this horse somehow connected?
1. Dreams

**A.N. This is my second ever. This is based off the episode "Time After Time" from the old show "Loonatics Unleashed." I changed some bits. I own nothing. Enjoy**

* * *

In Zootopia Savannah Central, there was a robbery going on. The robber was some young looking black horse. He looked to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a green shirt with jeans and a leather jacket. He was stealing a big sapphire from a jewellery store.

"I'll take this," The horse pridefully said taking the jewel.

As he walked outside there were tons of police cars at the front with a lot of officers. In the crowd was Officer Nick Wilde along with his partner and his girlfriend Judy Hopps.

"We have you surrounded, you may have gotten away from us, but not this time. Put your hooves behind your head!" Chief Bogo demanded, speaking through a bull horn.

"I don't think so," the horse denied. And in an instant, he vanishes into thin air.

"He's gone!" Judy said with astonishment.

"Looks like we're dealing with a magician her," Nick suggested to them.

"Shut it, Wilde!" Bogo snorted at him. "But, where did he go?"

Then out of nowhere, the horse appeared behind Officer Delgato, punched him and disappeared again. He then reappeared in front of Wolford kicked him and disappear again. He then appears in front of Mchorn, push him down and vanishes again.

He keeps reappearing and disappearing around the officers over and over.

"How is this guy doing it?" Nick said a bit freaked out as the horse kept disappearing and reappearing.

"Whatever he's doing, it's making it impossible to catch him," Judy pointed out.

"So true," a voice behind Judy said. Judy turned around to see the horse before it vanished again.

The horse then reappeared in front of a statue, where Officer Mchorn spots him.

"I got you now!" Mchorn said as he charged straight at him. But the horse disappeared and Mchorn ended up charging into a tall statue and it begins to crumble.

The horse appears in front of Nick and knocks him down on the ground and disappears again. Then the statue pieces come crumbling towards him.

"AHHH!" Nick screamed as he braced himself to be crushed by the statue.

* * *

Nick ended up waking up in his room. He looked at his clock and it was 5:37 in the morning.

"Woah, that was some dream," Nick realised as he was rubbing his head. Then his phone rang, he picked it up and checked the caller ID, it was Judy. Nick then answered it.

"Morning Carrots," Nick said with a yawn.

"Morning Nick, just checking to see if you're up," Judy said over at her end.

"Yeah, I'm up now Carrots. Just had the weirdest dream" Nick said into the phone.

"Really, what about?" Judy asked at her end.

"I'll tell you all about it at the precinct" Nick responded.

"Okay Nick, see you later" Judy said.

"Bye Carrots" said Nick as he hung up.

Nick got out of bed, brushed his teeth and got changed into his uniform. He then grabbed his phone, keys, wallet and shades. He then walked out the door to go to the precinct. All while still thinking of that dream.

* * *

 **A.N. Well that's my first chapter done. More chapters to come soon. Pls review**


	2. Morning at the ZPD

**A.N This is the second chapter of my story. The OC belong to me. But everything else doesn't. Pls enjoy.**

* * *

Nick was walking to the precinct. While he was walking he heard glass shattering. He turned around and saw a female leopard, who had accidentally knocked over a box full of bulbs.

"Oh, I'm so fired" The leopard whined.

Nick shook his head and continued walking. As he was walking he saw a male giraffe who was walking until he tripped on a loose piece of pavement.

"Oooh" Nick said as he looked at the giraffe. "That had to hurt."

Nick then continued walking to the ZPD.

On the way he heard someone yelling. He turned around and saw a teenage weasel girl raising her paw at a taxi.

"Taxi!" She called out to it, trying to get the driver's attention. But it just ignored her and drove off. "Come on, I'm going to be late!"

Nick just stood there and shook his head and carried on to the precinct.

* * *

Nick approached the precinct and walked in through the front door. He was greeted by Benjamin Clawhauser, who was sitting at the front desk of reception.

"Morning Nick" Clawhauser said all cheerful

"Morning Hauser" said Nick with his usual smile on his face.

"How's things between you and Judy?" asked Clawhauser

"Me and Carrots? Were good" Nick said

"Have you seen the new Gazelle app?" asked Clawhauser

"No, I haven't seen it yet Hauser" Nick said all smiley. "Anyway, I better get to roll call before Buffalo butt gets all mad"

"Okay Nick, see ya" said Clawhauser as Nick left. As Nick left the phone rang and Clawhauser answered it.

"ZPD" said Clawhauser said on his end.

"Hello, my name is Dr Nathaniel Kresser, my grandson is totally out of control and…" the voice said on the other side of the phone before it immediately somehow stopped working.

"Hello? Hello?" Clawhauser asked as he was trying to get an answer. "Looks like we're having communication problems again, I'm sure he'll call back." He then hung up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the phone,

"Must we go through this again?" Dr Kresser groaned as he lost the connection.

* * *

Nick walked through the door of the briefing room that was filled with bigger animals and walked to the same chair he shares with Judy.

"Morning Carrots," Nick said.

"Morning Nick, glad to see you here," Judy said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, had a crazy dream last night," Nick said.

"Really? What happened?" asked Judy.

But before Nick could tell her, Chief Bogo walks in and everyone starts chanting.

"Alright, everybody sit," Bogo said with usual stern face as he approached his podium.

"We'll talk later," Nick whispered as he faced forward.

"Alright, as you all know we've had multiple robberies this week, all weapons labs. Stolen were different machine parts. From witness reports, our robber is a young black horse." Bogo said as he was giving out the report. "Witness' also say that the horse can somehow vanish into thin air and reappeared instantly." There was muttering from the other officers.

"So, we're dealing with a magician?" Nick joked.

"Shut it Wilde!" Bogo yelled as the other officers chuckled.

"I know, that seems impossible. But as of now, this horse, is priority number 1" Bogo said with narrow eyes. "Assignments, Officers Pennington, Fangmeyer, Rhinowitz, weapons lab in Sahara Square" Bogo said as he gave them the file report. "Mchorn, Higgins, Snarlov, weapons lab in Rainforest District" said Bog as he gave them the second file. "Hopps, Wilde, weapons lab in Savannah Central" he said as he gave Nick and Judy their case file and left.

* * *

 **A.N. That's my second chapter done, more chapters to come. Please review**


	3. Where did he go?

**A.N. This is chapter 3. Please read it and give it a review.**

* * *

As Judy and Nick were about to leave the precinct, they were approached by their friend Marcus Arderson (an aardwolf) who worked in forensics.

"Hey Mites," Nick said as he called Marcus the nickname he gave him.

"Hey Nick, hey Judy, going to try to find that horse again?" Marcus asked them.

"Yup, I don't know how but he somehow avoids us," Judy said with stern look on her face.

"Bogo said that he evens disappears into thin air and reappears instantly," Nick said, remembering what Bogo said.

"I've heard about that. I actually have a theory on how he's doing it, but I need to do some more research before I could be sure" Marcus said scratching his chin.

"You think you figured out how he does it?!" Judy and Nick exclaimed all surprised.

"Yeah, but right now I need to do more research to be sure," Marcus informed them. "Anyway, I better get back to work, and I'm sure you have some investigating to do, bye now."

"Okay, bye Mites" Nick said as he and Judy saw him off. "We better get going too Carrots." With that Judy and Nick hopped into the cruiser and drove to the weapons lab.

* * *

When Judy and Nick got there, Nick began examining the place while Judy asked the workers questions. After investigating, they met back at the cruiser.

"Anything Carrots?" Nick asked her.

"Nothing. They say that the horse just kept disappearing and reappearing over and over again," Judy explained feeling puzzled. "They also said he got through security, grabbed one weapon part and just disappeared."

"Well I checked the building for anything, and nothing" Nick said feeling puzzled as well.

As they just stood there they received a call from their radio.

"Attention all units, the horse has been spotted robbing the jewellery store on Liler street in Savannah Central, requesting all units" The officer on the radio said.

"Hopps and Wilde here, 10-4, we're on our way" Judy spoke into the radio as she and Nick got into the cruiser.

"And this time, he's not getting away," Nick said with a stern look on his face as he and Judy drove off to the jewellery store.

* * *

When they arrived, there were lots of police cars and officers surrounding the jewellery store prepared to finally get him. A young-looking horse wearing a green shirt, jeans and a leather jacket came out of the jewellery store with a big sapphire in his hooves.

"We have you surrounded, you may have gotten away from us but not this time, put your hooves behind your head!" Bogo shouted through a bullhorn

"I don't think so" The horse said with a smirk on his face. Then in an instant, he vanished

"Where did he go?" asked Judy shocked.

"Looks like we are with a magician" Nick said looking around to try and see the horse.

"Shut it Wilde" Bogo snorted out. "But, where did he go?"

Then out of nowhere, the horse reappeared again and disappeared. Over and over he would reappear, hit a cop, and disappear again.

"How is this guy doing it?" Nick said a bit freaked out as the horse kept disappearing and reappearing.

"Whatever he's doing, it's making it impossible to catch him," Judy pointed out.

"So true," a voice behind Judy said. Judy turned around to see the horse before it vanished again.

The horse then reappeared in front of a statue, where Officer Mchorn spots him.

"I gotcha now!" Mchorn yelled as charged at the horse. But he disappeared again and Mchorn ended up charging into a statue and it starts to topple over.

The horse reappeared by Nick, knocked him down and disappeared again. Nick looked up to see the statue about to fall on him.

"AAAAAAH!" Nick screamed while covering his face bracing himself to be crushed by the statue.

* * *

"AAAH!" Nick screamed as he woke up in bedroom sitting on his bed panting.

"Whoa, what a dream" Nick said gravely as he put his paw on his head.

* * *

 **A.N. Well that's the third chapter done. You're probably wondering why Nick would call Martin 'Mites', well it's because an aardwolf's favourite food is termites. So, "mites" is short for termites. Didn't know that, well now you do. Please review.**


	4. Deja vu

**A.N Well this is the fourth chapter of my story. This is the longest chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

As Nick was walking to the precinct, he noticed a female leopard accidentally knocked over a box full of bulbs.

"Oh, I'm so fired" the leopard whined.

After seeing it, Nick began to think. As he was walking and thinking, he saw a giraffe trip on a loose piece of pavement. After seeing that as well Nick began to think more.

"Wait a minute, I feel like I witnessed this before" Nick said feeling puzzled.

On the way he heard someone yelling. He turned around and saw a teenage weasel girl raising her paw at a taxi.

"Taxi!" She called out to it, trying to get the driver's attention. But it just ignored her and drove off. "Come on, I'm going to be late!" That made Nick even more puzzled, as he thought he saw something like that recently.

Everything around him started to feel familiar, like he has done this day before. Nick then continued to the Precinct feeling puzzled.

* * *

Nick walked into the precinct seeing Clawhauser as his usual cheery self. The cheetah then spotted Nick and gave him his usual smile as Nick approached his desk.

"Morning Nick" Clawhauser said with a smile on his face.

"Morning Hauser" Nick mumbled as he was rubbing his head.

"You okay Nick?" questioned Clawhauser.

"I'm fine Hauser. It's just that, I feel like I've done this exact same thing before," said Nick

"We usually do the same thing every morning when we're at work. Anyway, have..." Clawhauser said to him before Nick interrupted him.

"Have I seen the new Gazelle app? No, no I haven't," Nick said interrupting him. "Anyway, I better get down to debriefing, maybe Carrots will understand better."

Nick then began heading to the briefing room.

"Re-doing a day? Maybe Nick has been working too hard," Clawhauser said while looking at Nick leaving.

Then the phone rang and Clawhauser picked it up.

"ZPD," Clawhauser answered.

"My name is Dr Nathaniel Kresser," said the mammal on the other side of the phone all frantic. "My grandson is totally out of control and he's about to..." he said before the phone went silent.

"Hello? Hello?" Clawhauser said trying to get an answer. "We really need to fix these communication problems," Clawhauser said putting the phone down.

* * *

On the other side of the phone, "Not again!" Kresser shouted.

* * *

Nick entered the briefing room and walked up to his usual seat where Judy was sitting.

"Morning Nick," Judy said with a smile as Nick climbed onto the chair. She noticed that Nick was acting strange. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Carrots, it's just that I feel like I've done this day before," Nick explained while rubbing.

"What do you mean you've done this day before?" questioned Judy.

"It's just that, everything I've seen today seems so familiar, like I've seen it all before" Nick explained while he was looking around.

A few other officers couldn't help but listen to Nick and Judy's conversation.

"Sounds like you've got a case of Deja vu," Mchorn suggested

"Jaja who?" Wolford asked, not knowing the phrase.

"Deja vu, the sense when you feel like you're experiencing something repeatedly," Mchorn explained.

Just then Higgins appeared, and all the officers stood up as Chief Bogo entered.

"Alright, everybody sit," Bogo said as he approached the podium. "Alright, as you all know we've had multiple robberies this week, all weapons labs, stole different parts. From witness reports, our robber is a young black horse." Nick started to think to himself. "Witness' also says that..." Bogo said before Nick interrupted him.

"The horse can somehow vanish into thin air and reappeared instantly," Nick interrupted which left Bogo speechless and caused some mutters from the other officers.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Bogo asked all confused.

"I'm not so sure how I knew either," Nick said rubbing his head.

"You alright Wilde?" Bogo asked when he saw Nick rubbing his head.

"I'm fine Chief, just carry on," Nick said to the Chief.

Bogo then went back to looking at his file.

"Anyway, I know, that seems impossible. But as of now, this horse is priority number 1" Bogo said with narrow eyes. "Assignments, Officers Pennington, Fangmeyer, Rhinowitz, weapons lab in Sahara Square, Mchorn, Higgins, Snarlov, weapons lab in Rainforest District, Hopps, Wilde, weapons lab in Savannah Central" he said as he gave Nick and Judy their case file and left with Judy looking at Nick concerned.

* * *

As they were walking through the lobby, Judy stopped Nick at the reception desk where Clawhauser was.

"Nick are you sure you're okay," Judy asked in concern.

"I'm fine Carrots. But I keep telling you, it all feels too familiar," Nick tries to explain.

"What feels to familiar?" a voice came from behind Nick. It was Marcus Arderson

"Hey Mites, it's just that, everything I've seen today, I feel like I've seen before. Anyway, enough about me, how ya been Mites?" Nick asked the Aardwolf.

"I'm fine. Plus, after doing some research, I think I have a theory of how that horse keeps disappearing and reappearing," Marcus explained which shocked Nick, Judy and Clawhauser, who was just sitting there.

"Would you care to explain to us Mr Arderson," Bogo said while walking up to them.

"I'm still not entirely sure but I think this horse is Inducing temporal displacement by fragmenting the quantum fabric" Martin explained. But Bogo, Clawhauser, Nick and Judy looked at him with confused faces. "He's manipulating time." They still looked at him with confused looks as Martin rolled his eyes. "Jumping just ahead of us." They began to look at each other with confused faces. "Look, if what I said is true, we'll have to contact Dr Nathaniel Kresser, he's the world's foremost genius on time displacement theory."

Clawhauser's eyes widened when he mentioned Kresser's name.

"Wait a minute guys, that guy just called earlier. He said something about a "crazy out of control grandson" before line went dead."

Nick then started thinking to himself and Judy notices.

"Nick, what are you thinking?" Judy asked him.

"We're looking for a horse that can...do that stuff Martin said, which is researched by a scientist, who just so happened to call us about a "crazy out of control grandson." Nick broke down what was happening.

"What are you trying to say Wilde?" Chief Bogo said not following what Nick said.

"This is just a wild guess, but this horse we've been looking for, the on that disappears and reappears, don you think he fits the grandson bill?"

Everyone began to think about what he said.

"I think you might be on to something Wilde." Bogo agreed.

"Sounds like we should pay this Dr Kresser a visit" Judy suggested.

"My thoughts exactly Hopps. The five of us should go see this Kresser" Bogo explained.

"Wait, I'm the receptionist, why am I going?" Clawhauser asked, as he wasn't used to field work.

"You're just coming to apologise to him," Bogo responded, which caused Clawhauser to nod in defeat.

The five of them then left the precinct.

* * *

 **A.N Well, that's chapter four. Pls comment and review and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Dr Nathaniel Kresser

**A.N. This is the fifth chapter of my story. And we'll finally start to get answers of what's going on with Nick. Pls enjoy and review.**

* * *

Nick, Judy, Marcus, Clawhauser and Chief Bogo drove up to Dr Kresser's research laboratory in the Rainforest District. They parked their cruisers outside and went into the building. They walked up to reception and they showed their badges to the receptionist (a female tiger).

"ZPD, we're here to speak to Dr Nathaniel Kresser," Bogo announced while holding up his badge.

"I'm sorry but, Dr Kresser doesn't like unex..." the receptionist said before she was interrupted by her phone interrupted her. "Please hold on," she said before picking up the phone. "Hello...Dr Kresser...you want them up...okay," she discussed with Dr Kresser over the phone before putting it down. "Dr Kresser will see you, he's in his lab on the 7th floor."

"Thank you, ma'am," Bogo thanked her as they walked over to the elevator.

The five of them took the elevator to the 7th floor. The floor was a giant lab with lots of advanced looking tech.

"*Whistle* Man, this guy must do some insane experiments." Nick examines after seeing the equipment.

"ZPD, it's about time you showed up!" A voice interrupted them as they were looking around.

They turned around to see the source of the voice was a grey horse wearing a buttoned shirt, black tie, black dress trousers and a lab coat. Marcus walked up to him with his widen eyes.

"It's an honour to meet you Dr Kresser, I've read all your research on time displacement," Marcus said admiringly while shaking Kresser's hooves.

"It's nice to meet a fan. Anyway, thank you all for coming, at long last!" Dr Kresser said while folding his arms.

"Wait a Minuit, how'd you know we'd be coming?" Nick questioned the horse.

"Because, I've called the ZPD every day for the last five days!" Kresser explained as he scowled at them.

"Wait, five days?" Clawhauser asked all confused. "I've only received a phone call from you today."

"That's because I've been resetting each day back to its beginning," Kresser explained as he walked over to a big computer as the others followed him with shocked looks on their faces.

"You can do that?" Judy asked while still in shock.

"I can, thanks to..." Kresser explained before Martin interrupted him.

"Your time displacer, it actually works?" Marcus interrupted.

"Yes, after years of development and research, I finally got it to work" Kresser said proudly.

"So, you can repeat a day with this doohickey?" Bogo asked as he turned his head to Dr Kresser, who nodded in confirmation.

"Of course, this explains the Deja vu!" Nick realised as the others began turned to him.

"What are you talking about Wilde?" Bogo asked.

"Everything I've been seeing all day, I felt like I've seen it before. But now I think it's cause of the machine," Nick explained to them.

"So, you've been experiencing mental flash forwards," Kresser observed.

"Mental flash forward?" Nick asked.

"You see, I've seen what happened in each time before I reset it," Kresser began to explain. "Officer Wilde, in the last two, right before I rewind things, you were about to be crushed by a statue.

"Whoa, I think I actually remember that bit," Nick recalled from his dream.

"Let me put it this way," Kresser began explaining. "You know when they say when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Since you were having a near death experience right when I rewind things, your subconscious enables you to keep certain bits of what happened when things are being restarted."

Woah," Nick said in amazement, but was glad to know that was happening to him.

"Can we pleas get back to our issue here?!" Bogo spoke out, feeling they were getting off subject. "You said something about an 'out of control grandson' on the phone, correct? By any chance is it the same horse who can vanish and reappear instantly; that has been stealing parts from weapon labs all over Zootopia?"

"Unfortunately, yes. My grandson, Simon Kresser, is the one who has been stealing those parts from the labs. Last week he was irradiated by the time displacer. It gave him the power to faze time, enabling him to leap moments ahead of the rest of us," Dr Kresser explained gravely.

"That explains how he does his disappearing act, but why did he steal all those parts from the labs," Nick said rubbing his chin.

"Simon is quite a brilliant inventor himself. He's been designing a powerful laser gun which is built from the parts he stole from those labs. Once he finishes building it, he plans on selling it to the highest bidder and when he does sell it, who knows what said bidder will use it for," Dr Kresser explained while typing on his computer and showing them online blueprints. "And that is why I was calling!"

"I apologise Dr Kresser," Clawhauser sheepishly said.

Marcus was looking at the blueprints for Simon's gun, when he saw the sapphire.

"These are brilliant plans, but what does he need the sapphire for?" Marcus asked.

"The sapphire is to amplify the laser, without it is useless," Dr Kresser explained. Just then, he got an alert on his computer showing Simon stealing the sapphire. "Which apparently, Simon just stole!"

"How can we stop him if he's going to keep phasing around us?" Bogo question while rubbing his temple.

"I've created a device that will trap him and keep his powers from working. From there, I can neutralise his powers. If only I can get close to him enough to put it on him. Now that he has the sapphire, it's hopeless," Kresser said gravely.

Nick began to look at the time displacer and began thinking.

"Hey Kresser, quick question, but can your displacer can send items through time as well?" Nick asked.

"Why yes, it can," Dr Kresser said as everyone began to look at Nick.

"Talk to us Wilde," Bogo sternly said.

"I think I have an idea, but we would need to rewind things," Nick explained to them.

"What's your plan Nick?" Judy asked him.

Nick explained to everyone what his plan is, and everyone liked the sound of it.

"It may be crazy, but it sounds like it could work," Bogo agreed.

"Okay, now that everyone knows what to do, let's get a head start on things," Nick said while looking at the time displacer.

"Dr Nathaniel Kresser, rewind the clock," Marcus instructed.

Kresser began to start the machine and it lit up. Everyone then closed their eyes as they were about to re-winded time.

* * *

Nick woke up in his bed and found a note in his paw and read it.

"It worked," Nick said under his breath.

* * *

 **A.N. There you go folks, the reason behind Nick's Deja vu. Now please review and wait to see what Nick's plan is to stop Simon.**


	6. The Plan

**A.N. Hey y'all, this is my 6th chapter. Now you know what's going on with Nick and that horse. Let's see if Nick's plan to defeat him will work.**

* * *

The time displacer worked, and Nick was once again back to this morning. After getting changed into his uniform he left his apartment and began to walk to the precinct.

While he was walking he saw a leopard standing next to a box of bulbs. Nick remembered what was going to happen next, so he walked over to the leopard. When he got there the leopard accidentally knocked over the box, but Nick was able to catch it, so the bulbs didn't shatter.

"You should be careful with these things ma'am," Nick commented as he gave the box back to her.

"Thanks officer, I'll try to be more careful from now on," the leopard lady said as she grabbed the box and then walked off.

Nick then continued to walk as he saw a giraffe walking and remembered what happens next.

As the giraffe began to walk pass Nick warned him "Hey buddy, watch out for that bump."

The giraffe was confused until he looked down and saw the bump in the pavement and stopped.

"Woah, thanks for the heads up, sir," the giraffe called to Nick as he continued walking.

Nick then remembered what came next and saw the teenage weasel girl trying to hail a taxi. Nick then waved his police badge at it and it then pulled over and the beaver made her way to it.

"Something wrong, officer?" the ram cab driver asked.

"Yeah, you were about to ignore this nice girl when she was calling for you," Nick said, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry miss, I didn't see you," the ram stuttered as he opened the let the weasel in.

"Thank you," the weasel girl said the ram. "And thank you officer."

"Your welcome. Now, aren't you going to be late for something?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Oh right! Can you please take me to the Humongous Hotel, please?" the weasel girl asked the ram driver.

"Sure thing, ma'am," the ram replied as he drove off with her. Nick smiled as he watched them go on.

"Repeating a day is very useful," Nick said. He then continued to the precinct.

* * *

Nick arrived at the precinct and walked up to Clawhauser's desk, who was amazed by everything. Then he noticed Nick walking up to him.

"Nick, do you remember what happened at Dr Kresser's lab?" Clawhauser said astonished.

"Yep, we've repeated the day," Nick said to his big chubby friend. "Did you find the letter when you woke up this morning?"

"Yeah. Plus, this is amazing. Because I know what's going to happen before it happens," Clawhauser said with wide eyes.

"Woah, don't go that far Hauser. Have you not seen those old time-travel films? Things end up different if you know what's going to happen," Nick explained to Clawhauser.

"Oh," Clawhauser simply said.

Just then, Marcus came running to Clawhauser's desk all excited.

"Guys! It worked, it actually worked, do you guys..." Marcus said with full excitement before Nick covered his mouth.

"Yes, Mites, we repeated time, now calm down and stop making yourself look like a fool," Nick said as he put both his paws on Marcus' shoulders, calming him down.

"Sorry, just got excited with everything happening," Marcus said as he calmed down.

"Anyway, did you receive the things I sent you from Kresser's lab?" Nick asked the aardwolf.

"Got the note, the device to trap Simon and the devices that will slow him down," Marcus said as he showed them the items he got from Dr Kresser's.

"Good Mites. We got everything we need," Nick said as he looked at them.

As they were talking Judy came rushing up to them.

"Guys, do you remember everything from the lab?" Judy said as she arrived with a surprised look.

"Why yes carrots, we remember and we're repeating the day," Nick said with a sly smirk.

"I'm just surprised by all of this. I can't believe I'm repeating the day. This feels so weird," Judy said all astonished.

"I agree with you there Hopps, this does feel weird," Spoke out a low voice from behind the group. It was Chief Bogo.

"Morning chief, I suppose you remember everything from before," Nick said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Wilde! And yes, I do remember, are you sure your plan will work Wilde?" Bogo asked Nick.

"Trust me, with this plan, the only time Simon Kresser will have, is jail time," Nick confidently explain.

"Alright, everyone to the briefing, now!" Bogo ordered everyone

Everyone the left the reception area and made their way to the briefing room.

* * *

In the briefing room, all the officers were talking when Bogo and the other's entered and the officers began to face them. Bogo made his way to his podium with Nick, Judy and Marcus standing next to it. Bogo took his spot and began to speak to all the officers.

"All right, everyone listen up. There have been robberies at weapons lab through the last week, but after recent events we identified the thief." Bogo explained to the officers

The lights went down, and it showed a picture of Simon Kresser.

"Our thief is Simon Kresser, and you may have heard that this horse can vanish and reappear out of thin air instantly. Well, we figured out how he does it but it's hard to explain. Anyway, we now know where he'll strike next and Officer Wilde has a plan to capture him. Over to you Wilde."

Nick then took Bogo's place on the podium.

"Thank you chief. Now some of what I'm about to say probably won't make any sense, and you might laugh at me, but here's what we're going to do." Nick explained to the other officers.

* * *

 **A.N. So that's my sixth chapter. Now the next chapter will be my last chapter. Please comment and review and I will be back with the last chapter.**


	7. Time's up

**A.N. This is it folks, the final chapter of my story, will Nick's plan to defeat Simon will work? Well we're about to find out.**

* * *

The officers were at the jewellery store which held the diamond that Simone needed. Some officers were staking out in nearby buildings and some were standing near the store in regular clothing. Nick, Judy, and Bogo were hiding inside the store.

"Are you sure this plan will work Wilde?" Bogo quietly asked.

"I'm sure it will work Chief," Nick said raising his brow. "Since we repeated time, we know that Simon will be coming here for the sapphire. So, we put those jamming devices that Dr Kresser gave us all over the store. That way, he can't do that phasing thing and then, hey presto, we got him."

"This sounds like it could work," Judy said.

"Of course, it would work." Nick said confidently. "All we have to do now, is wait."

They continued to wait patiently for Simon Kresser.

After waiting for three hours, Simon Kresser appeared at the front door.

"*chuckle* This will be easy, no alarms," Simon arrogantly said before going in to see the store empty. "Nobody home? That's weird, not that I mind *laughs*."

Simon then walks up to the sapphire only to be surprised when Nick, Judy, Bogo and Martin came out from their hiding place and pointed their tranquilliser guns at him.

"Simon Kresser, you're under arrest for stealing!" Bogo snarled at him.

"You won't catch me," Simon said. He tried to phase, but thanks to Dr Kresser's jammers, it didn't work. "What the?" He tried to phase again.

"You won't be able to manipulate time around you again, son," Nick said with a smirk.

"So, you know about the time displacer and you've repeated the day, thanks to that foolish grandfather of mine," Simon said as he reached into his pocket. "But you won't get me!" He cried out as he threw smoke bombs at them.

"Take cover!" Bogo warned the two as the braced themselves.

The bombs went off and covered the store with smoke which allowed Simon to escape.

"*Coughs* We can't let him get away, *cough* after him," ordered Bogo and they ran after him.

Outside the store, the other officers had him surrounded but with his phasing, he was able to avoid them. After they got outside, Nick ran after him, which led him under the same statue from those other times. Mchorn kept charging at him and he had Simon in his sights.

"Got you now," Mchorn said before charging into the Simon.

But Simon phased again and Mchorn ended up charging into a statue. The statue starts to fall with Nick below it. Nick looked up to see the statue about to fall on him.

"Not this time," Nick said as he narrowed his eyes.

As the statue fell, Nick ran out of the way and he tucked and rolled just as the statue was about to hit the ground, thus dodging it.

While Nick was dodging it, Simon phased next to the statue and when it crashed down, the dust from the crash blinded Simon and he ended up tripping on one of the stones.

After dodging the statue, Nick saw Simon as he tripped.

"This ends now," Nick said in his mind as he ran up to Simon and put a device on his back. The device then tied Simon up in wires. Officers Fangmeyer and Delgato then came up to them and grabbed Simon off the ground.

"Simon Kresser, you're under arrest for stealing and building an unauthorised weapon," Nick proclaimed as Fangmeyer and Delgato were holding on to him.

"I don't think so," Simon stated as he tried to phase, but instead it didn't work and the wires around him glowed a purple colour. "What the?" Simon said as he noticed it didn't work.

"Don't bother Simon," a voice called out. It was Dr Nathaniel Kresser, without his lab coat. "Those wires were designed to block your powers."

"You can't keep my tied up forever, old man!" Simon cried out as he tried to get out of the restraints.

"Not forever, just long enough for me to permanently neutralise your powers," Dr Kresser explained to him.

"You can't do this to me!" Simon yelled at him.

"I can, and I will, it's for the best," Kresser said. He then turned his head to Nick and gave him a nod.

"Take him away," ordered Nick.

"NOOOOO!" Simon screamed as Fangmeyer and Delgato took him away.

After watching Simon being taken away, Judy and Chief Bogo approached Nick and Kresser.

"Good work, Officer Wilde. He won't be able to phase out of anything anymore," Chief Bogo stated with a smile.

"The only time Simon will be doing, is hard time," Nick said which made Judy roll her eyes.

"Can you really take away his powers?" Judy asked Dr Kresser.

"Yes, I can. And after that, I'm going to destroy the Time Displacer, caused nothing but trouble," Kresser said.

"That's a wise decision Dr Kresser," Chief Bogo stated.

After that, Simon's powers were neutralised, and he ended up getting a 5-year sentence. Dr Kresser destroyed his Time Displacer and got rid of his research. Everything in Zootopia was back to normal and Nick finally had proper sleep.

* * *

 **A.N. That's it everyone, the end of my story. I hoped you all liked it and I got a new story on the way. Till next time.**


End file.
